wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steve Blau
Steve Blau (December 10, 1959 - August 7, 2004) was a pianist he appeared on the credits of the CDs, DVDs and videos of Wiggle Bay, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Cold Spaghetti Western, Top of the Tots, Santa's Rockin'!, LIVE Hot Potatoes!, Sailing Around the World and Go Santa Go!. He sadly passed away on August 7, 2004 at the age of 44. His dedication is shown on the 2005 video LIVE Hot Potatoes!. CD Production History Songwriter * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * Go Santa Go! (2013) Musician * Wiggle Bay (2002) * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) * Go To Sleep Jeff! (2003) * Top of the Tots (2003) * Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * Santa's Rockin'! (2004) * LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) * Sailing Around the World (2005) * Go Santa Go! (2013) Song Credits [[Wiggle Bay (video)|''Wiggle Bay (Video)]] * Wiggle Bay - Piano * Dancing In The Sand - Piano * Swim Like A Fish - Piano * C'est Wags, C'est Bon - Piano * Dance A Cachucha - Piano * Rolling Down The Sandhills - Piano * Running Up The Sandhills - Piano * Let's Make Some Rosy Tea - Piano * Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong - Piano * Watching The Waves - Piano * Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach - Piano [[Wiggle Bay (album)|Wiggle Bay (CD)]] * Eagle Rock - Piano * Dance The Gloomies Away - Piano * What's This Button For? - Piano * The Zeezap Song - Piano * Going Home - Piano * Fergus' Jig - Piano [[Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)|Go To Sleep Jeff!]] * Lullaby Overture - Piano * October Winds - Piano * John O'Dreams - Piano [[Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album)|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!]] * Welcome To Network Wiggles! - Piano * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Piano * Gulp Gulp - Piano * Anthony's Workshop - Organ * Testing, One, Two, Three - Piano * Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) - Piano * Vegetable Soup - Piano * Hats - Piano * Music With Murray - Piano * Camera One - Piano * Dressing Up - Piano * Calling All Cows - Piano * Where's Jeff? - Piano * Knock, Knock (Who's There?) - Piano * Wiggly Sports Theme - Piano * The Dancing Flowers - Piano [[Top of the Tots (album)|Top of the Tots]] * Bow Wow Wow - Keyboard * Central Park New York - Keyboard * Cowboys & Cowgirls - Keyboard * Fly Through The Sky - Keyboard * I Wave My Arms & Swing My Baton - Keyboard * New York Firefighter - Keyboard * Picking Flowers - Keyboard * Say Aah At The Doctors - Keyboard * Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit & Veggies) - Keyboard * Let's Go Swimming - Keyboard * The Bricklayers Song - Keyboard * Tick Tock (All Night Long) - Keyboard * Can You Dig It? - Keyboard * Knead Some Dough - Keyboard * Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist - Keyboard * Hey There Partner - Keyboard * Walking On The Moon - Keyboard [[Cold Spaghetti Western (album)|Cold Spaghetti Western]] * We're The Cowboys - Keyboard * The Wiggly Trail - Keyboard * Listen To The Drummer Playing - Keyboard * Let's Go To The Great Western Cafe - Keyboard * The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) - Keyboard * Follow The Bird - Keyboard * Foodman - Keyboard * Olive Oil - Keyboard * Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! - Keyboard * Fiesta Siesta - Keyboard * Farewell To The Wiggly Trail - Keyboard [[Santa's Rockin'! (album)|Santa's Rockin'!]] * Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! - Keyboard * Great Big Man In Red - Keyboard * Mary's Boy Child - Keyboard * Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance - Keyboard * Rockin' Santa! - Keyboard * This Little Baby Is Born Again - Keyboard * Dorothy's Christmas Roses - Keyboard * Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper - Keyboard * O Come All Ye Faithful - Keyboard * Day Of Joy, Day Of Peace - Keyboard [[Sailing Around the World (album)|Sailing Around the World'']] * Sailing Around The World - Keyboard * San Francisco Trolley Car - Keyboard * Elbow To Elbow - Keyboard * London Town - Keyboard * Here We Go Mexico City! - Keyboard * Goldfish - Keyboard * The Barrel Polka - Keyboard * Brisbane - Keyboard Death Steve died during a brain disease. Trivia * Steve debuted in the Wiggle Bay album. * Some people believe that Steve had a heart attack during his passing. * Steve Blau wrote songs with The Wiggles such as Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper. * Steve Blau recorded Elbow to Elbow before his death. * Steve Blau was originally in The John Field Band. * Steve played the piano on the Wiggle Bay, Go To Sleep Jeff, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, Santa's Rockin'!, and Sailing Around the World albums. * The Double Pack release of Sailing Around the World shows Steve Blau's name for the song credits of Elbow To Elbow, although he didn't write it. * He and John Field wrote a song called If I See You and Runaway to Me. * He also did write some songs for John Leigh Calder. * Steve Blau is credited for playing the keyboards on the "LIVE Hot Potatoes" album, but it is unclear what track uses it. Category:People Category:Pianists Category:Deceased People Category:Born in 1950's Category:Europe Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:Died in 2000's Category:Songwriters Category:The John Field Band members Category:Crew Category:2004